


Stray Kids One Shots/Short Stories

by S0methingCreativ3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dry heaving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, mentions of eds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0methingCreativ3/pseuds/S0methingCreativ3
Summary: Basically the title???? ig,,, I like to write smaller things bc it's easier for me? and i really struggle with long fics, so shorter cute/hurt-comfort fics are more my thing(Rated T for language ig)





	1. Requests? I'll take 'em!

**Author's Note:**

> So, if by some weird chance you follow me as an author(but who would lmao?? im boring and tend to disappear for, like,,, a year) then you might be aware I have similar works to this one.  
> I've got a One-Shot work for ASTRO, and BTS, and I might start one with GOT7, but that really depends(on what? no clue) I guess  
> ♥~♥~

I mean, hi?

It's been a while aha-

So instead of sitting here and droning on about other things, I'll get right to what I've made this for!

I'm currently writing and/or planning to write a few short stories for these boys, and I want to take some requests? Ig? just comment them here-

 

_ Guidelines for a request:  _

**Paring** (anyone really, poly, 1 on 1, ot9, I just don't do reader inserts,,,)

 **Category** (angst? fluff? (not! doing! smut! it makes me uncomfortable, sorry) hurt/comfort? some rlly weird AU? throw it at me)

 **General idea** of a plot line for me to follow, and if you want it canonverse or an AU(I really struggle to keep a good formatting of how I want my writing to go if I don't have an outline, I tend to get off track and it never gets done how I expected, but if you'd prefer it to be just,,, a mess, then don't worry about this one)

_List of AUs im familiar with/can write with_

Hybrids  
Werewolves  
I can write about a mute/blind character  
School AUs arent my favorite but i can work w them  
Zombies   
Littlespace  
Angels and Demons  
I've done one with merfolk but I've been told it was pretty decent so I don't mind taking to that  
Any edit you want to the canonverse ig(examples being 3racha got famous and are just friends w the others or smth)  
  


That's... about it really, other details are up to you!!

 

_** NOTE: my updates are NOT on a schedule!!! my mentality and school/work keep me on my toes, but I do try to update when I have the time!! Please, be patient with me ♥♥♥ ** _


	2. It's Never Wasted Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skz_love:  
> Maybe an Jeongin centric hurt/comfort fic? In which Jeongin gets injured or something, idk, and the others help/comfort him. I’m a sucker for those kinda fics, especially with ot9 and Jeongin centric ones🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is somewhat close to what you were looking for, I'm sorry it kinda didn't get the feel I wanted it to. But if it isn't what you were looking for, please let me know and I will write up another one for you!  
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy!  
> (P.S. if y'all have tag ideas/know of a tag I'm missing, don't hesitate to let me know!)

“Come on hyung, just once? We never do anything but sleep on our days off.” Jisung’s plea could easily be heard from the kitchen, where Woojin was making breakfast with the help of Jeongin. 

“Yes but we rest up for a reason, Sungie-” Chan tried to reason, sighing when Jisung cut him off yet again.

“It’s just a walk around town! What harm is that going to do, we’ll still have time for everyone to mess about and sleep like normally.” Jisung pleaded again, following Chan into the kitchen where Jeongin was setting out plates.

“Channie, I think it’s a good idea. You know everyone’s been feeling a bit cramped in the dorm, a little walk will be good for us.” Woojin said, not even looking up from the pan the was flipping pancakes in.

Chan huffed, pursing his lips, “Alright fine. Whoever wants to take a little walk today can go-” 

“Hyung no, we gotta get everyone out. Family outing.” Jisung pouted, grabbing one of Chan’s arms and shaking it to make a point. Chan only nodded in response, giving up in his side of the argument. 

Jeongin smiled at the other’s antics, rolling his eyes as he set the last of the silverware down. “Is everyone out of bed and ready to eat, hyung?” He asked, looking up at Chan.

"I went and woke everyone up, so if they’re not in here in five minutes it’s their loss.” He replied with a shrug, shaking Jisung off and taking his seat, leaning back.

Jeongin hummed and moved back to help Woojin pile pancakes on everyone’s plates, grabbing the two syrup bottles and the tub of butter off the counter and putting them in the center of the table with practiced ease. It wasn’t long before the other five stumbled sleepily into the kitchen and into their seats as they collectively tried to wake up quicker by starting conversations.

No one reached for their food until Woojin and Jeongin had sat down, after ensuring everything they’d need for the meal was already on the table. The conversations didn’t slow, instead they merely became muffled around the fluffy pancakes and sticky syrup. The sight alone was enough to make Jeongin cringe, but he also held a small smile on his face, reminding himself that he agreed to live with these idiots, his brothers. He loved them all, as much as he tried to hide it.

Breakfast went by somewhat smoothly, Jeongin offering to take up Chan’s turn for the dishes which was quickly declined with the excuse of, “you did dishes all day yesterday Innie, let me do mine. Thank you though.”

Jisung wasted no time in telling the others to get ready to go out for a walk, he was practically vibrating in excitement. No one wasted time on getting ready either, mostly because no one wished to hear Jisung complain about said wasted time.

Before Jeongin knew it they were outside the dorms and splitting up in small groups to walk around. The splitting up wasn’t really planned, but it kind of just happened when no one wanted to agree on a certain place to walk. Everyone split up into groups of two, leaving Jeongin as the odd one out to choose who he wished to walk with.

He ended up getting dragged with Jisung and Minho, but he didn’t mind. Time spent with any of his brothers was never a waste. 

“You didn’t drag everyone out just to go for a walk, did you Sungie?” Minho hummed, a knowing look on his face as the trio walked down the sidewalk. 

“Of course not, I wanted to stop at an ice cream parlor with everyone. But seeing as we’ve split up, guess it’ll just be us three.” Jisung replied, smiling as he shrugged.

“You’re buying then, I assume?” Jeongin pitched in, snickering when Jisung’s smile was replaced with a frown and a complaint.

“You want the ice cream, you pay. Innie’s right.” Minho said, leading them towards the new ice cream shop that opened recently down a couple blocks.

“I cannot believe this betrayal-” Jisung whined, but followed none the less.

Yeah, definitely not wasted time.

-

They ended up getting a booth to sit and chat in, opposed to the idea of walking with bowls of ice cream. Jisung did end up paying for them all, but Jeongin was sure to thank him a couple times seeing as the maknae never really brought money with him when he went out.

It had been about twenty minutes, and they’d all finished their ice cream and had moved on to discussing their comeback when Jeongin excused himself to use the bathroom.

The walk to the restroom door was short, and he didn’t think much of it when it opened before he could reach for the handle. The man in front of him hardly batted an eye as the door almost smacked Jeongin right in the face, instead something seemed to register in his face and he turned right back around and headed back in. 

‘Weird.. Maybe he forgot something.’ Jeongin thought, furrowing his eyebrows before stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. 

He certainly didn’t expect to be pushed by the shoulders back against the door, the handle digging into his back and he hissed, immediately trying to get away from the sharp pain. 

“Such a pretty thing, you are.” The man’s deep voice said, and Jeongin could feel this mans breath on his neck.

“Get off me-” Jeongin grunted, pushing his shoulders back to push off the door and successfully push this guy back away from him.

“Got some bite in you too, shouldn’t you know better than to talk back against your elders, kid?” The stranger growled, hardly hesitating before approaching again and backhanding Jeongin hard enough for him to trip over his own foot when his body turned.

Jeongin was on the floor quick enough, clearly not expecting the hit let alone the force the man used with it. Before he could try to stand back up there was a foot on his shoulder, stepping down and forcing the teen to stay against the floor.

“I’d stay and teach you a lesson or two, but I don’t have the time.” He snarled, stepping off only to reach down and grab a tight fistful of Jeongin’s hair, yanking his head up.

“Watch what you say to your elders next time.” The stranger said, practically throwing Jeongin off to the side and into the wall before exiting the bathroom.

He sat there for a minute, the stinging on his cheek getting more prominent a he processed what just happened. All thoughts of needing to use the restroom gone, Jeongin went to stand up but winces as his lower back protested against the movement. 

The door handle twisted and with that followed the door swinging open and a head of ruffled black hair popped in, “Innie? We’ve been called back- why are you on the floor?” Minho cut himself off, concern immediately taking over his features as he stepped into the bathroom. 

When Jeongin averted his eyes and refused to answer, Minho stepped closer and knelt beside the maknae, reaching to grab his chin and tilt his head up a bit. “Innie… Who did this?” He asked softly, pulling out his phone to send a quick text for Jisung to come into the bathroom.

“The man who left right before you came in..” Jeongin mumbled, lifting an arm and bringing it back behind him to carefully poke at the forming bruise the door handle created. 

He didn’t even notice he’d started crying, at least, not until Minho rolled his sleeves down and wiped them off his cheeks. “Can you stand?” He asked, noting how the younger was being attentive to something on his back. 

Jeongin shook his head, grimacing as he tried to adjust his sitting position just as Jisung walked through the door, “Not by myself.. He slammed me into the handle, I think something bruised, it really hurts to move..” Jeongin admitted, knowing it’d be a lot easier to just tell them rather than trying to hide it.

Jisung didn’t even question it, not verbally at least. Instead, he moved to help Minho lift the maknae up off the floor as the elder brought his phone out to call someone. “Doctor or no doctor, Jeonginnie?” Minho asked softly, wanting to make sure the other was okay enough to take home or if he needed to go to the hospital.

Jeongin shook his head, “Not that bad, hyung. Just want to lay down.” He said, reaching to feel his cheek as he looked in the mirror. A large red somewhat-hand print stood out on his skin and he frowned.

Jisung tugged off his surgical mask, handing it to the younger, “Here, this should help to hide it till we get home, okay?” He said softly, reaching to fix the maknae’s messy hair.

Jeongin nodded, slipping the mask on and followed the other two out the door and onto the streets again. He wasn’t going to lie, it kind of hurt to walk and it made him wonder how bad his lower back actually looked, but he refused to ask for support on the way home. Not in public.

It took a little longer than normal to return home, and Minho was distracted explaining to Chan what had happened through the phone, so it was pretty uneventful. Jeongin did have to reach up and wipe under his eyes a few times, having failed at completely hiding the pain he was in until they got to the dorm again.

As soon as they were inside, Jisung grabbed Jeongin’s arm and slug it over his own shoulder, helping support the younger up the stairs while Minho dug out the key. When the door opened, and they walked inside, Chan greeted them with an ice pack and a bottle of water.

“The others are in the main room, we’ve laid out the usual blankets and pillows for a movie night. I’ve already had Woojin call the managers and Jeonginnie you’re excused from practice until it doesn’t hurt to move anymore-” He rushed out, carefully slipping the mask off Jeongin’s face to inspect the fading hand print before slipping around him and lifting the back of his shirt to see his back.

“Holy shit-” Minho said, seeing the massive and nasty looking forming bruise on the younger's back, carefully testing the area around it and asking if it hurt.

After the mini check up on Jeongin’s injury, they carefully got him settled in the blankets before the other eight members piled in. Changbin was used as Jeongin’s pillow, Hyunjin was in charge of keeping a fresh ice pack on Jeongin’s back, Seungmin was curled up in Jeongin’s arms and Felix was right behind Changbin and running gentle hands through the maknaes hair. The eldest three carefully slipped into spots on the outer sides of the little circle, starting the movie up and making sure Jeongin was comfortable for the night.

The next day hadn’t been much better, it took both Chan and Changbin to get Jeongin up on his feet and moved to his own bed. The bruise had gotten bigger and darker overnight, despite the ice packs and they all agreed that for the next week or so it’d take to heal someone would stay with him and make sure it was being taken care of.

Jeongin wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was grateful the others cared enough to keep him in constant company while he healed, even if his injury wasn’t life threatening. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but he wasn’t going to complain. He also knew he’d have a lot of practice to catch up on, but he found out as the week passed that the members kept him as updated as possible and he was promised time with Minho to get the moves down before their deadline.

He’s said it many time, and he will gladly say it again. 

Time with his brothers is never wasted time.


	3. You're Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> velvetstar:  
> owo mayb a felix centric hurt comfort one ! It could be ot9, but for general idea uhhh idk so whatever u wanna write !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,,, definitely didn't go how I wanted it to, and I'm not very happy with the choppy flow it has  
> I'm pretty sure I re-wrote the beginning a good four times before just writing the middle section and changing the beginning to match it, so I deeply apologize for any mistakes I missed while skimming over it  
> But it's here, unedited(sorry) and ready to read ig  
> Again, let me know if it isn't what you were looking for, and I'll get to re-writing it ASAP  
> (P.S. mentions of dry heaving and starvation + insomnia and... im sorry, lix really deserves better)

Normal days in the idol community were hard to come by, especially when they were constantly being filmed by the media or their company. And with this constant media attention, came a lot of support from the fans, but there were also the rumors and the aggressive hate. They had strict rules to not pay any attention to the hate they find, but not every idol listened. One being a certain Lee Felix.

He couldn’t help that he wished to know what the fans thought, wanted to know how to improve both for himself and for the group. He didn’t know how easily the hate comments would drag him down. But they were an addiction, once you read one you end up finding more and by the time you realize it you’ve already done too much damage.

The comments were all about Felix’s weight. He knew deep down he was at a perfectly fine weight for where he was in life, but when you read things over and over you do, sadly, begin to believe them.

And after a week or so of it building up, and one shout from Jisung about how much food was at the dinner table tonight, Felix had had enough.

“I’m not feeling hungry tonight, I’m just going to head to bed.” He mumbled through tight lips as he stood out of his chair and headed out of the room. 

He didn’t hear a single sound from the kitchen until he’d opened his door, and even then it was too quiet to make out who said it and what was said. Not that Felix cared at the moment. He closed the door and slipped the lock over with practiced ease, knowing Seungmin had the key to unlock it when he was ready to come in for bed, and slipped over to the desk against the wall. He didn’t bother to sit in the chair, but he did unplug his phone from where he laid it out to charge earlier, and dug his headphones out of his pocket before collapsing onto his bed. 

He was plugging in the headphones and adjusting their volume when the door handle shook, the sound of the lock clicking quietly echoed in the room as Felix looked up. To his surprise, Woojin stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him and pocketed Seungmin’s key.

Nothing was said as Felix set his phone and earbuds aside, as Woojin climbed up into the bed with him and laid down, opening his arms in a silent offer. Felix did hesitate, but the fatigue from the day hadn’t magically disappeared, and he figured if the eldest wasn’t looking for a chat then this was okay.

It wasn’t awkward as Felix laid down, slipping his arms around Woojin’s middle and ducking his head into the crook of the elder’s neck. Hands found their way up to comb through Felix’s messy hair, and there was a silent understanding that the elder was concerned about how Felix had acted before leaving. 

But neither of them acted on that, and Woojin had begun humming a quiet and familiar melody as he held Felix in his arms. The younger relaxed easily enough, closing his eyes and deciding he’d apologize in the morning. He was asleep before Woojin’s melody ended, and Seungmin had come in very quietly not too long after.

Seungmin opened his mouth as if to ask, but Woojin was quick to shake his head, and motion the other to just lay down and sleep. Maybe the issue would be fixed by morning. 

-

It wasn’t.

Nothing had fixed by the next morning, or even by the day after that. If anything Felix seemed to be slinking back into his shell again, pushing the others away. Chan was the first to notice how quiet the other had gotten, but he didn’t say anything to anyone else about it in hopes of it just being a couple of bad days he needed to get through on his own. But then it started to get worse than that, and it caught Hyunjin completely off guard when he went to hug Felix, noticing he was considerably smaller than the last time he did so. But, again, it was kept in the dark.

Over the course of the next month, Felix had grown used to disappearing during meal times in the dorm, coming up with excuses that he’d eaten a snack a little earlier and he wasn’t feeling hungry, or that he’d eat his share later. He usually ate something like an apple or two around four in the morning, six if he managed to fall asleep. And he was doing a good job of hiding his new habits, until Jeongin caught on.

Jeongin was usually always the first one to wake up in the morning, either beat or closely followed by Seungmin. The two youngest were the morning birds of the group, always have been. So when Jeongin noticed that he’d caught Felix awake and in the living room before he was for a week straight, he knew something was up. He had gone and told Chan about it, concerned about Felix’s well-being and worrying if he was even going to sleep, and the elder had said he’d keep an eye on the younger Australian. 

-

Three months after Felix had first left the dinner table was when it happened. They were in the middle of practicing Get Cool, Chan’s observing eyes watching his and the other’s steps carefully. Felix tried to keep up, but they’d all been at this for three hours without a break. Felix was reaching his breaking point, and he was doing his best to hide this fact, but in doing so he wasn’t focused enough on his movements and ended up tripping over his own foot and landing harshly on the ground.

At first, he didn’t register he’d fallen, or the sudden pain in his ankle. He just laid there, chest heaving as his lungs tried to catch up on his air intake. Without really thinking about it, Felix had begun to sit up with full intent of apologizing for his slip up and getting right back to work, but he soon realized that wasn’t such a good idea when he swayed and black dots starting closing in on his vision.

“Felix?” was the one word he’d managed to register, and he was thinking it was Changbin by the sound of the confused and concerned tone. Everything else being said around him was just a jumbled mess before he fell back down on his back.

He groaned as he felt his already empty stomach tumble and twist, nausea already taking over when he couldn’t fight it off any longer. His body was turned on it’s side as he began to dry heave.

“-ter bottle, quick.” Chan’s hurried voice said above him, and Felix squeezed his eyes shut as his surroundings came back to him.

“Lix what have you done to yourself…?” Woojin whispered, but it was audible to the younger who only whimpered in response. 

“Here, has he passed out?” Minho.

He felt a damp cloth on his forehead and he made a noise of protest, trying to turn away from the cold, but his head was steadied, “No, he’d still awake.. Probably a bit out of it but he’s awake..” Chan mumbled.

“Get his shirt off, the faster he cools down the better.” Woojin said, and it was only a couple seconds before he felt his body be moved to sit up, but his body protested the movement, sending him into another dry heaving fit.

“He’s _burning_ _up_ Chan-” a new voice said before the cold cloth was back on his forehead.

More was said above him, but Felix really didn’t have the strength to pay attention to it. All he could do was lay there and try to catch his breath while his body cooled down. It didn’t really take that long, maybe about ten minutes, but it felt like hours to Felix before he got his eyes to open again.

Jisung’s concerned eyes met his first, unshed tears threatening to fall off the boy’s lashes and down his face. He’d said something as soon as Felix had opened his eyes, and before he could attempt to question it he was being sat up yet again. His body took it better this time, but he was rested against someone’s chest while a water bottle came up to his lips. He took careful sips, the cool water soothing his throat and letting his stomach be filled with something for the first time that day. 

The door opened again, and Jeongin came in with another wet cloth, giving it to Minho to replace the old one and Felix shivered. He could feel the water that had dripped off the wet cloth and down to his chest, and it did work in cooling him off, if a bit too much.

He was shivering against Chan’s chest, the elder carefully pulling Felix’s hair away from his face so the washcloth could sit easily.

“Felix… When was the last time you ate something?” the leader asked quietly, almost knowingly.

“Yesterday afternoon…” Felix mumbled his reply, averting his eyes in shame as he heard a couple gasps. 

“When did you sleep last?” Woojin piped up from next to him, eyebrows furrowed as he unwrapped a protein bar he had in his bag. They all carried one to practice, in case they had to go past normal hours.

“Two days ago..” The mumbled reply came with little hesitance, Felix knew he couldn’t hide anything after this. They’d be watching him like a hawk.

His eyes burned with tears as they filled up, and he closed his eyes. “Why..?” Changbin’s voice cracked as he asked, fearing the answer.

Felix bit his lip before sighing and spilling everything. How he’d read the comment, how he’d clicked on their page just to have a look, how the hate practically dragged him into a whirlpool he couldn’t get out of. He cried while he explained it, and he apologized profusely for ever letting himself get that far, but he was shushed soon enough.

Once they’d got Felix to calm down again, Woojin handed him the bar and made sure he ate the whole thing before deciding it was time to go home. His shirt was slipped back on him and he ended up with Jeongin’s jacket over his shoulders before he was picked up.

“Just rest, Lix. You’re okay..” Chan said softly, leaving no room for an argument as he carried the other outside and to the van, leaving the bags to the others.

Coming clean to his members was the hard part, but he felt so much better once he did. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was quiet the rest of the night, but once they all laid down in the living room and laid Felix across Seungmin, Jisung, and Hyunjin’s laps, sliding in a random movie and settled down for the night, Felix accepted that he’d made some mistakes. He also accepted that the road to recovery was going to be a bit harsh, but he could do it. His brothers were by his side, and like always, they’d never leave him behind.

“Hey, Lix hyung?”

“Yeah?” a reply, muffled into Seungmin’s torso.

“You know we love you, right?” 

Felix didn’t verbally reply, instead he reached behind him and towards where he’d heard the maknae’s voice was coming from. He felt his hand slide into his own a second later, and he gave two small squeezes before lacing their fingers and relaxing again, letting Jeongin hold his hand as he fell asleep.


	4. Update that I'll delete when I post the next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im a whole idiot guys im sorry

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

i feel bad, i rlly do, and i hate how self conscious i get when i realize mistakes like this one aha

So, the last chapter, Felix H/C yeah? i realized that I subconsciously slapped the plot from a different request into that one, and i apologize. the chapter is being re-written in a whole different manner but I'll probably keep it posted, idk yet

im not even three requests in and ive already messed up smh how dare i

anyway, im out, just figured i'd say smth before i disappear for a while to perfect a new chapter ♥♥


End file.
